Don't Feed Animals Candy
by ShadowVixen
Summary: A BatistaMelina oneshot. This was a challenge I received from a fellow author. Therefore, this is dedicated to takerschick. This is the real reason behind Melina's accusations towards Batista. Enjoy :


Don't Feed Animals Candy

Melina sat there in the dressing room, alone. She held the papers with charges against Batista for sexual harassment in her hands. She lifted her hand to wipe away some of the tears she had falling down her face. _Why did it have to come to this?_ She thought sadly.

Melina had just announced that she was suing Batista for the week before. Even though she didn't expect them to go that far, she didn't mind. When they first kissed, her first intentions were blown out of her thoughts. They way he touched her, held her, it was something she had badly missed since managing MNM. Sure, everyone thinks _she's_ the one calling the shots, but it's the complete opposite. Mercury and Nitro were always telling her what to do, whether it be what she wears, what she says and everything else. Everything behind the cameras was anything but glamorous for Melina. They would hit her, smack her, grab her hair, hurl her into walls, anything that could be imagined. They considered her 'their woman' and nothing more. Melina didn't want to go to Batista's locker room, but they had 'insisted' on it. If anything, she wanted Mercury and Nitro to get their asses handed to them.

Mercury and Nitro apparently didn't expect Melina to have sex with Batista either, but decided to use to their advantage. "Guys, what good would it do?" Melina asked, not wanting to do anything to Batista. That earned her a good throw onto the couch, and glares from both of them.

"Because you idiot, if you accuse him of harassment, he'll be too distracted to even worry about the Tag Team titles," Nitro hissed in her face. "Come on, Mercury, let's get out of here."

Now Melina was sitting here alone, the papers in hand. All she wanted to do was rip them up here and now. However her fear of Mercury and Nitro prevented it. She simply stood up and gathered her things together to leave. As soon as she got outside she was soaked from the heavy rain. Melina pulled out her cell phone to call a taxi, when she found that her phone wasn't working and threw it away. She sat against the wall, and pulled her knees to her chest to cry along with the rain. _I'm so pathetic,_ she thought to herself. She sat there crying, unaware of the person standing in front of her.

"You all right?" they asked. Melina lifted her head slowly, and gasped. Standing before her, was Batista. Batista had seen Melina when he walked out, and thought about turning away and leaving her there. However, he had seen how Mercury and Nitro treated her behind-the-scenes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and decided to try and help her. Melina seemed scared and tried backing away from him. "It's okay," he said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." Batista knelt down and looked at the make-up and tears smearing her pretty face. He softly cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped the tear trail away. "Come on," he said and lifted her into his arms. Melina didn't say anything or resist him carrying her. Ironically, it was the only place she felt safe.

Batista carried her to the limo he had waiting for him, and put her in the back seat as he closed her door and got in through the other door. Melina sat as close to her door as possible, trying not to keep eye contact with him. She jumped a little bit when she felt something cover her cold shoulders. "I kept this in the limo in case I needed it. I heard it was going to rain, but I was too stupid to bring it inside," Batista chuckled lightly as he placed a large rain coat over her. Melina wrapped it tightly around herself, but continued looking out the window.

Batista looked out his own window as well. "Thank you," he heard her whisper timidly.

"You're welcome," Batista replied with a small smile on his face. Melina looked at him and smiled weakly. After a while, Batista couldn't help but hear someone's stomach growling. "You hungry?" he asked her.

"A little bit," Melina replied. She heard Batista tell the driver to stop by a Friday's before heading back to the hotel. "You don't have to do that, I'll just eat something at the hotel," she said.

"I insist on it. Besides, it's quite a drive back to the hotel. Friday's is much closer," Batista said with his smile. Melina couldn't help but blush a little bit, and looked down at the floor the rest of the ride to the restaurant.

After eating and finally getting to the hotel, Batista helped Melina out of the car and walked her to her room. "I appreciate what you did," she said and started walking into her room. However, Batista gently took her wrist and stopped her.

"I just noticed that bruise on your shoulder. You should get some ice on that," he said gently. Melina quickly covered it up and insisted that it was nothing. "If you want I can make you a quick ice pack to put on it."

Melina reluctantly agreed and invited him in. He had her sit on the couch as he gathered ice and a hand towel to wrap it in. She watched as he carefully wrapped the ice and started to think of how gentle he was with her. Melina didn't even realize that she had stood up, and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her body to his.

Batista stopped what he was doing. "Melina..."

"I'm sorry," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I know you hate me for what I said about you." Melina started pulling away from him, when he caught her hands and held her to him.

"I don't hate you. I know why you did it, it wasn't your choice. All the more reason to take out those punks for the titles," he smirked. Batista turned around while still holding her hands in his. Melina looked up and saw his face coming closer to hers. Batista cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his and kissed her sweetly. Melina started unbuttoning his shirt, when he stopped her hands. "You don't have to," he told her.

"I want to," she replied. "You're the only man that actually...treated my like a woman. You were careful with me. Thank you." Batista then released her hands and simply wrapped his arms around her to kiss her again. Melina kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Batista lifted her into his arms and brought her to the bed. As he gently laid her down, he looked into her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted. Melina nodded in response and cupped his cheek in her hand. They both agreed that no charges would be made due to this night, nor that anyone would find out about it. They said that after this night, it would be best that they stayed on their separate paths, not regretting anything to come. Once it was all agreed, the Animal got his sweet candy.

A/N: Trust me, the only reason I wrote this fic was because it was a challenge from one of my favorite reviewers. This is only a oneshot, and will not be continued. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it anyways. :)


End file.
